monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Timerion
Timerion is one of the first artifacts in History. He was designed to be a secret weapon for Monster War II but he never got to see the light until today. He may be old, but he is lethal. Role: Support/Denier __TOC__ Overview Timerion is extremely dangerous and versatile. He has support moves unlike any other monster; instead of giving Damage Boost or healing his allies, he can give Skill Mirror, Phantom, CDDA, etc. He manipulates cooldowns (on High Accuracy) and makes the enemy unable to attack (which is unique, as he is one of the few monsters that can do this). Equalizer reduces the target monster's life to the same life as Timerion, which is very effective against Adventure Map bosses and all tanks in general. CDA can activate ally team's skills when in high cooldown. Also, CDA doesn't take process of its 4 turn CD and will be activated the next time Timerion gets a turn after you recently used it. Due to his amazing trait, he is super annoying to play against. However, he is currently outclassed and is just dropping down the ranks in the meta. Pros: *AOE Cooldowns Activated *Artifact Trait *Stop-Time makes an enemy miss its turn, while Timerion gains an extra turn *Team AOE Evasion *Team Skill Mirror Cons: *No damage-dealing moves *Useless if all allies are dead, since he can't damage the enemy *If someone applies Artifact or Mechanical Hater, it would be fatal for him *Bad stats *Average speed *High cooldowns *High stamina costs *4-Slot Syndrome (too many good moves to choose from) *Moves get old and repetitive Recommended Moveset Multiplayer PvP *Cooldowns Activated (AoE CDA w/ 55s, 4 turn CD) *Space-Time (Allies will Dodge Attacks / 32s, 3 turn CD) *Stop-Time (Target can't attack for one turn + Extra turn / 36s, 2 turn CD) *Looped Damage (Allies will reflect attack / 32s, 3 turn CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed; 2 Speed, 1 Health Multiplayer PvP #2 * Space-Time (Defends ally team without absorbing damage, 3 turn CD) * Cooldowns Activated (Activates enemy cooldowns acting like a stun for skills, 4 turn CD) * Cooldowns Deactivated (Activates ally skills, 4 turn CD, Cooldown wont take process once the skill has been used! It can be used over and over again considering the amount of stamina or the type of enemy monster) * Stop Time (Denies enemy + extra turn for timerion to support, 2 turn CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Boss Battle * Equalizer ( Life of a enemy will equal to Timerion ) * Cooldown Activated ( AoE CDa w/ 55s, 4 turn CD) * Space Time (defends all teammates and absorbs damage, 3 turn CD) * Stop Time (denies enemy + extra turn, 2 turn CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Counters * Crissandre, Al Canine, Mountezuma, Dungeon Master or any other monster with CDA * Captain Copperbeard, which has CDA and a 0 CD team CDDA move that comes in handy if Timerion uses CDA move * Warmaster Thalassa, iMigbo or any other monster with Trait Disabled * Ingenica, which has Trait Disabled and Artifact Hater * Zyla the Faithful, VoltaiK and Prince Charmless as spam attackers * Fenrir, Discobolus, Goldfield and Jabaline with no cooldowns (maybe even Predagelum, which has some moves with 1 CD, but he has a lot of moves with no CD) * The Baroness and Warmaster Sherezar with Cooldown Protection (Note: CDA doesn't work on the enemy, if she uses Cooldown Protection) / (And Sherezar starts the battle with CDA Protection) * Eggeater and other Magic Attacker deal very heavy magic damage (especially monsters with no cooldowns heavy Magic hitting moves) * Another Timerion: depends on the speed of each, can use cooldowns activated to nullify the other giving the team an oppurtunity to kill it or vice versa * Any good monsters with no cooldown in almost one move He will be very useless if his teammates are all dead. Category:Metal monsters Category:Curser Category:Documentation de modèle Category:Mechanical book Category:Artifact